bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Knox
Knox debuted on the June 20, 2006 episode of ECW as a heel by interfering in Kelly Kelly's striptease segment, coming from the backstage area and covering her with a towel before escorting her off stage, though he was unnamed on-screen at the time. It was later revealed that Kelly was Knox's on-screen girlfriend, and he informed her that he did not appreciate her stripping in front of anyone but him. For his in-ring debut, a win over Danny Doring, Kelly accompanied him to the ringside acting as a valet. Knox was pushed strongly, interfering in matches, and squashing his opponents. He later formed a short-lived tag team with Test before starting a feud with CM Punk, after growing jealous of Kelly Kelly's admiration towards Punk. CM Punk won every match in the feud, including a match which decided a spot in December to Dismember's Elimination Chamber match. Knox made his pay-per-view debut at Survivor Series where he teamed up with Rated-RKO, but was the first man eliminated after taking a superkick from Shawn Michaels, and was subesquently mocked by D-Generation X, as he had a very bland and generic character compared to the other participants. His next pay-per-view appearance saw him abandon Kelly Kelly during a mixed tag team match against Kevin Thorn and Ariel at December to Dismember, resulting in his team's loss. He then attacked her on the next ECW on Sci Fi episode, breaking the duo up for good. Knox then disappeared after this for a while. On February 13, 2007, Knox returned to ECW, jobbing to CM Punk and then once again disappeared from television for several months, returning to Deep South Wrestling. On March 1, 2007, Knox and Derek Neikirk, the reformed Team Elite, were booked to win the DSW Tag Team Championships for the first time, defeating the Major Brothers. After DSW closed, however, Knox was sent to WWE's Florida-based territory Florida Championship Wrestling. Knox returned on September 11, 2007 episode of ECW, defeating Balls Mahoney. The next week, he lost in a rematch to Mahoney. He then squashed Nunzio the week after. The next week Knox went against ECW Champion CM Punk, again losing to Punk after a GTS (Go To Sleep) from Punk. After months without any notable storylines he began a feud with Tommy Dreamer whom he defeated in a series of matches, including an Extreme Rules match on the 100th episode of ECW. He then began a feud with Finlay. After weeks of confrontation between the two, they finally had a match on the September 26 edition of ECW, where they had an ECW Championship scramble qualifying match, which was won by Finlay. On the October 27 and November 3, 2008, episodes of Raw, two vignettes were aired to promote his arrival on the brand. He debuted the following week, on November 10, defeating D-Lo Brown. He attacked Rey Mysterio two times over a period of three weeks. After losing to Mysterio, Knox attacked Rey once again. Interviewer Todd Grisham, asked Knox why he attacked Rey Mysterio and he answered saying he didn't know why. In a house show at Cape Girardeau, Mo., Knox received a push, winning a battle royal to become an entrant at the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match at No Way Out but failed to win as he was the second to be eliminated by Chris Jericho. On April 15, 2009, Knox was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft. He made his debut for the brand on the May 8, 2009 episode of SmackDown, defeating R-Truth in a singles match. On the August 14 edition of SmackDown, Knox debuted new elements to his gimmick which employ knowledge in biology and the human anatomy, of which he methodically uses to inflict pain upon his opponents. He soon began a small feud with Kane, being defeated by him two times. Category:WWE